


Lucky Charms

by missjay1988



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot needs something from George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

“Oh please tell me this is a joke!”

George Huang shook his head from the safety of his home office, laughing at his lover. Elliot Stabler had commandeered the flat screen and their large couch, claiming that this would be the Sunday that his NY Giants would finally pull a win.

It didn’t seem to be going so well.

“For cryin’ out loud…you’re supposed to catch the ball!”

Smiling, George returned to his paperwork, letting his lover’s deep voice settle around him like a warm blanket.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, George was pulled from his work by the sound of Elliot’s heavy steps coming down the hallway. 

Elliot knocked on the half open door and stuck his head in the office. “Hey. Would you be willing to do me a favor?” Sheepish grin.

George looked confused for a moment, but answered, “Sure.”

“Great!” Elliot’s face broke out into a huge smile. He rushed into the room, in one hand grabbed George’s files and pen, and with the other, pulled his lover out of the office and into the living room. “Sit, sit.” Elliot gently pushed George onto the couch and settled next to him, pulling his lover tight into his side. Elliot dropped a kiss on his head, and kept his eyes glued to the tv. George stared at Elliot for a moment before settling deeper into his lover’s side and turning back to his work. 

Just a few minutes later, George was startled by another shout and was pulled into a deep kiss. 

Pulling away to catch his breath, George looked at the tv to see the replay of the Giants scoring their first touchdown of the night.

He turned his head back to his lover. “Why did you need me to come out here? You couldn’t have know they would score then.”

“Don’t you know?” Elliot’s grin shifted into a soft smirk, his eyes sparkling with happiness and love. “You’re my good luck charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 13 November 2010.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
